Field of the Invention
The one of the aspects of present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is an information processing apparatus in which a program (an application program) different from an embedded program is installed to allow the information processing apparatus to provide various services.
In such an information processing apparatus, a plurality of application programs can be installed and operated. In the installation and operation, each application uses a storage area provided in the information processing apparatus.
In some instances, the plurality of applications is simultaneously operated. Thus, the storage area of the information processing apparatus needs to be appropriately allocated to each application in order for the applications to operate appropriately.
United States Patent Publication Application No. 2012/0233624 discusses a method for managing a storage area. In the method, in a case where usage of the storage area by one of applications in operation is equal to or more than a certain size, the application is appropriately stopped.
Further, there is also a quota system management method. When a plurality of applications simultaneously uses one storage device, a maximum memory size that can be used by each of the applications is determined in advance. Hence, each of the application is managed such that the determined maximum memory size or more of the storage device cannot be used.